


There is a ghost in my body.

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 僅將這部作品獻給當初與我一起辛苦英米合本的summer→英米R18，有過激行為→許久以前送給朋友的無料
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	There is a ghost in my body.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《There is a ghost in my body.》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707656) by 舞逍遙. 



亞瑟的料理一如既往的慘不忍睹，放在佈置美麗的茶几上簡直像個笑話，偏偏他泡茶的動作卻如同在嘲笑料理才能般優雅萬分，橙紅的茶湯從壺嘴緩緩流出注入杯中，茶杯與托盤相撞的聲音像是信號，等阿爾弗雷德一回神，紅茶杯已經靜靜地放在自己的面前。

不對勁。不對勁不對勁不對勁。

阿爾弗雷德皺眉看著亞瑟泰然自若地啜飲茶水，明明眼前的景象就與過去無數次亞瑟邀請自己來家裡作客沒有兩樣，但自己的全身上下，從髮梢到腳趾都覺得不對勁。直覺瘋狂地叫囂，阿爾弗雷德卻不知道原因，只感到焦躁。

「「你怎麼了？」」

幾乎是同時說出這句話，亞瑟挑了挑眉，目光直視阿爾弗雷德，意思明顯。但阿爾弗雷德卻無法解釋自己的疑惑來源，反而變得更加困窘。最後他用力吐了口氣，抓起茶杯一飲而盡。

「我回去了。」拎起隨意扔在沙發上的外套，阿爾弗雷德決定相信直覺。今天的狀況實在有異，不管之後怎麼回事，他必須立刻離開。

「今天這麼早？」有些可惜地端起桌上焦黑的小餅乾，亞瑟也從沙發中站直身子：「我替你把餅乾包起來吧。帶回去吃？」

「我可不想命喪家中。」如同往常的諷刺話語，此時卻只能勉強算是草草的敷衍。阿爾弗雷德看見亞瑟有些失望地放下盤子，便咕噥著道別的話語準備離開。

「你總是這樣，一天到晚都毛毛躁躁。」看著對方穿外套的動作，亞瑟輕輕嘆了口氣：「這麼不解風情，沒辦法享受午茶時光的。」

「不過呢。」

亞瑟的語調讓阿爾在暈眩中驚訝地回過頭來，卻只來得及看見對方嘴角的笑意。

「我第一次如此感謝你牛飲紅茶的動作，親愛的阿爾弗雷德。」

一把撐住阿爾弗雷德昏迷軟倒的身體，亞瑟親了親對方的額頭。

「該讓你當個好孩子了。」

亞瑟輕眨雙眼，語氣輕鬆和緩，握住對方的動作，卻在阿爾弗雷德的手腕上掐出一圈青紫。

※

阿爾弗雷德在昏黃的溫暖燈光中張開眼睛，立刻就發現坐在床邊的亞瑟。這樣的場景與既視感，幾乎讓他瞬間以為回到了從前，那段亞瑟來到美洲探望自己時，總是會在床邊安撫他入睡──

「阿爾，你總算醒了。」伸出手摸了摸那頭燦爛的金髮，亞瑟露出笑容，愉悅地感受著指尖柔軟的搔癢。

「眉毛你瘋啦？」立刻意識到狀況，阿爾弗雷德動了動手，發現自己已經被手銬牢牢地鎖在床頭。就連腳踝也掛上了鐵鍊：「這是什麼新的閨房情趣嗎？我可不知道SM玩法是單方同意就能實施的。」

「你要不要聽個床邊故事？」沒有理會對方的疑問，亞瑟只是坐回了椅上，雙手交疊於大腿上的動作漫不經心，像是一個滿懷自信而顯得從容的演講者：「從前也常常這樣說故事給你聽呢，真令人懷念。」

「時常懷念過去就是老了，你這老古董。」

「是啊，老古董總是有滿腹牢騷。」隨意把玩著自己的手指，亞瑟調開了視線：「從前有個老古董，雖然事業有成，但是人生過得挺失敗。好不容易養了一隻小狗，以為可以從此作伴……」

轉回頭，亞瑟慢慢咧起嘴角，眼中閃耀著不正常的火光：「但他不但被自己的狗咬了一口，那條狗還掙脫鍊子跑了。」

此時不用想也知道對方在影射什麼，阿爾弗雷德以為這件事情已經只是一個不得不做但已結疤的傷口，一時竟完全不能理解亞瑟此時提起它的原因。

「他不明白，為何所有想的事情都和實際上差距如此巨大呢？如果說世界上一定有什麼不會離開的東西，他還以為就是那條與自己相伴的小狗……」慢慢靠近阿爾弗雷德，亞瑟舔了舔對方的臉頰，語氣驟然下沉： 「實在太愚蠢了。老古董每天每天地失眠，反覆想著自己到底為什麼會落到這副德性……」

「就在他累得睡著，又再次睜眼迎接天明時──」

「老古董發現，世界突然變得不一樣了。」用力咬住對方的臉，幾乎要扯出傷口，直到嚐出了血腥味，亞瑟才放開自己的齒列，後退欣賞阿爾弗雷德的血跡：「有段時間莫名其妙地消失，而小狗也長成大狗回來了。還和老古董變得如此親密……在他毫無所覺的時光之中。」

阿爾弗雷德毫無心思理會臉上的痛楚，他只是因為亞瑟暗含的意思而瞪大了雙眼。

「你明白了嗎？對這個世界來說，是1783年闖進了現在。但看到笑得這麼開心的你……」

「我就知道世界錯了。應該要讓你回到1783年才對。」

亞瑟的手指擦去嘴上的鮮血，隨意抹在阿爾弗雷德的衣角上。

這是復仇的宣戰，也是初次見面的招呼。

「雖然有些晚，但在此和你正式自我介紹一下，」虛情假意地坐著虛劃了敬禮的動作，亞瑟滿意地看見阿爾弗雷德憤怒的眼神。如今，也只有這個人的憤怒能讓自己感受到愉悅的心情。

「初次見面，我是亞瑟．柯克蘭。」

「來自……1783年。」

※

瞪著眼前已經看了許久的火爐與壁紙，早就因為室內的昏暗而失去時間感的阿爾弗雷德，暗自猜想究竟已經過了幾個鐘頭。他轉了轉眼珠，任由思緒發散，眼神失焦，就是不想往床邊的亞瑟看去。

「……放開我。」

好半天的沉默只等來這麼一句話，亞瑟仍然報以沒有改變的笑容，端起了方才拿進房內的餐盤：「沒有必要。」

嫻熟地從盤中舀起濃湯，亞瑟將湯匙輕靠在阿爾弗雷德的唇邊：「我餵你不好嗎？就像過去那樣。」

「停止那些老掉牙的回憶吧。」雖然因為開口而被攻其不備地塞入湯匙，阿爾弗雷德也沒有排斥地嚥下濃稠的液體。他並不是不感到飢餓，只是對於亞瑟惺惺作態的樣子覺得噁心：「你到底想要怎樣？」

這也是他至今仍然在此的原因。阿爾弗雷德天生的怪力讓他的離開其實輕而易舉，但是亞瑟的發言卻讓他難以釋懷。

那到底是什麼意思？作為一個不太相信神話與魔法的國家，阿爾弗雷德不願輕易接受對方的說詞，即使眼下看起來的情況就是這麼回事──自己的身體被自己佔領，在陳述上如此詭異，卻是實際存在的現實。

「享受阿爾是個好孩子的時光？」就像閒談一般，亞瑟作出回答，放下手中已經見底的湯盤，「你可以強行把手銬掙脫啊，我也很懷念你舉起野牛的蠻力呢。」

「即使本來想要這麼作，聽見你的話就完全不想了。」阿爾弗雷德撇了撇嘴，他對亞瑟的不屑一顧，反而勾起了對方的快意。

「阿爾，我真喜歡這樣嘴硬的你。」輕輕捧起阿爾的臉強讓對方面向自己，亞瑟明明表現出溫柔的表情，眼神的深處卻凝結著寒冰：「我已經給過機會，可惜你愚蠢的信心毀了它。」

阿爾弗雷德狐疑地扯了扯手腕，一直閃避的眼神這才猛然對上亞瑟，驚慌開始蔓延。

「一點鬆弛劑而已，你知道我向來不擇手段。」將餐具層層疊好放在床頭邊，亞瑟欣賞了會兒阿爾弗雷德漸漸癱軟的身軀後，便停止與對方的交流。他不再看向阿爾弗雷德，甚至開始自顧自地接起手機處理公事，有條不紊到完全看不出他在此之前根本對這些事務毫無經驗、甚至可能連手機是什麼也不曉得。

阿爾弗雷德感覺到身體開始漸漸失去控制，他於事無補地反省了對亞瑟過往惡質事蹟的健忘與輕慢，同時不願屈服地嘗試重新找回對四肢的主導權。

「你──我說──亞瑟──」連腦子也開始變得混沌，阿爾弗雷德扯開喉嚨大聲喊著室內的另一人，沒話找話說地迫使自己集中精神：

「你看得懂現代英語嗎？」

「你怎麼可能知道聯合國和歐盟在幹嘛！你這暴力份子！」

「我跟你的事情不是早就了結了？」

「一天到晚只會回憶過去的老頭！」

「你這戀童癖、我已經長大了！」

亞瑟毫無預警切斷了與秘書馬里歐的通話。

他將手機隨便扔在沙發上，慢慢走近阿爾弗雷德：「你不會長大的。」

「上次是我的錯，以為好好忍耐就會得到最棒的結果……」居高臨下俯視陷於床舖的對方，亞瑟的語氣有些懊惱：「但這種方法不對。」

「早知道你會變成那樣，當初那些事情，都不該忍耐。」

手指慢慢地滑過阿爾弗雷德的臉頰，順著往下撫摸著襯衫上一連串的釦子，滑過皮帶，來到了鼠蹊的位置，亞瑟慢慢表現出情慾的神色，宛若收放自如的演員：

「早就該把老二插到你那還窄小柔嫩的嘴裡。」

「早就該把你還沒褪掉包皮的陰莖捆起來，只有我准許的時候才能發洩。」

「早就該把你幹到除了我的名字，什麼也不會說。」

亞瑟的手又往上而去，輕巧拉出襯衫的下擺，鑽入後肆意戲弄著已經無力反抗的身軀，指尖惡意在肚臍上打轉。

阿爾弗雷德覺得一陣搔癢，危機感伴隨著顫慄而來，他看向亞瑟，第一次真的意識到害怕：「不……」

「為什麼不？我痛恨自己現在才領悟。」亞瑟甚至開始按壓起那柔軟的腹肉，對於阿爾弗雷德嘗試繃緊身子卻又渾身乏力的樣子無動於衷。

「我早該看盡你的全部醜態，而非自以為是的對你感到愛憐。」

「停手……你、你知道我現在──」

「我當然知道。你以前也常常這樣，晚餐大吃大喝，睡覺時卻又沒法忍住。」

一聲短又急促的喉音在亞瑟話語結束的當下，同時從阿爾弗雷德的嘴裡發出。於此之後，便是陣陣淅瀝的水聲，與阿爾弗雷德意圖隱藏的羞恥泣音。

亞瑟彎下腰，溫柔地替對方褪下長褲，全然不覺髒污地握住阿爾弗雷德的陰莖輕輕按壓，慢條斯理將最後一滴的淡黃液體壓榨出來：「我真想念你以前老是尿床的樣子。那時候的你總是很乖，任我擺弄。」

他開始施加力道，壓迫手中的陰莖，然後看見它的勃起。

「我明明就想這麼作。可是我實在太愛你，所以阿爾……我那時只是替你清理乾淨，換掉床單，再把你放回溫暖的被窩中。」

一口氣逼近阿爾弗雷德的臉龐，亞瑟看著那雙泛起濕意的湛藍雙瞳，幾乎要失控地折斷手中的柱體。

「但我現在對你，什麼都能做了。」

微微側過頭，亞瑟緊貼著阿爾弗雷德的耳廓，輕喃那只對他們兩人有意義的話語：「真開心這個世界只剩下我們兩人。」

為了復仇而來，只為摧毀對方而生。

他再也不能、也不打算壓抑那股破壞殆盡的衝動。

※

亞瑟看著窗外美麗的風景，覺得今天倫敦的天氣真是難得的晴朗。

等會兒去庭院剪點玫瑰吧。正如此作想的亞瑟轉頭卻看見桌上的公文，原先的好心情立刻又被打散。

好吧……這該死的工作。雖然想要振作起來面對現實，但不過沒幾分鐘，亞瑟又開始覺得有些不能專注，他才突然發現：今天實在是太安靜了。

那個吵鬧不休的傢伙竟然不在？說起來……似乎好一陣子沒看到他了。亞瑟張嘴卻欲言又止，磨蹭了好一陣子才對在旁振筆疾書的秘書開口：「馬里歐，阿爾弗雷德是不是很久沒出現？」

馬里歐有些驚訝地對著亞瑟眨了眨眼，這才以不太確定的口吻回答：「美國先生最近有點忙，似乎暫時沒空拜訪我們的樣子。」

「……我明白了，謝謝。」安靜了會兒，亞瑟才有些小聲地做出回應，準備轉回身子面對公文堆的時候，馬里歐的聲音從背後再次傳來：「英國先生，這不是您告訴我的？」

「我？」亞瑟訝異地指著自己，苦思好一會兒、才想起似乎真有這麼回事。自己還對阿爾弗雷德那副要去忙著拯救世界的臭屁樣嗤之以鼻了下：「是我一時沒有察覺，耽誤你工作，抱歉。」

「不會。」馬里歐笑著擺了擺手，桌子上的手機發出一聲短促的聲響，他立刻站起身往辦公室的門口走去，不忘回頭提醒亞瑟：「英國先生，已經整點了。」

點頭表示聽見，亞瑟也跟著從座位離開，端起木頭櫃子上的茶壺，習慣性地想要喝點什麼，卻發現注入杯中的液體是透明無色的開水。呆楞了好半晌，亞瑟才想起來，是自己交待助理下午不需泡茶的。

他搖頭對著自己的健忘自嘲一番，放棄了享用紅茶的念頭。

這種一天到晚以茶代水的毛病也得改改了，畢竟總有不能喝茶的時候。端起裝著溫水的杯子回到位子坐下，亞瑟在空無一人的室內靠上辦公椅背，決定先小睡一番，再好好完成所有工作。

如果我們的工作都趕快結束，應該就能見上一面了吧？

剪上一束玫瑰插在會客室的花瓶裡，再準備一些喝茶閒聊的點心吧。

想像著和阿爾弗雷德小別再見的場景，亞瑟閉著眼睛露出微笑。

※

阿爾弗雷德從昏睡中漸漸轉醒，他並不馬上睜開眼睛，而是閉著眼聆聽室內的動靜，慢慢地開始運作那甚少使用的思維。

距離自己被下藥監禁已經過了多久，阿爾弗雷德並不清楚。鬆弛劑的副作用讓他時常感到疲憊，幾乎是直覺地放棄對亞瑟的反抗，他選擇將好不容易儲存下來的氣力用在更值得的方向：搞清楚到底是怎麼回事。

至於那些有的沒的，就當作是情侶間的情趣吧。雖然不知道那些行為中到底還有多少愛的成份可言，但阿爾弗雷德仍舊相對樂觀地如此作想。

真正令他感到不安的事情，另有其他。

阿爾弗雷德並不明白為何亞瑟會突然發生這樣的變化。如果說亞瑟對當初自己的獨立心懷怨恨，這尚且屬於可以理解的範圍，但為何這個十八世紀的幽靈，直到現在才出現？只是湊巧而已嗎？

……而那個被取代的傢伙，現在還在嗎？

「當然在啊，我可把他照顧得好好的。」

阿爾弗雷德竟然聽見有人回答了囈語，立刻張開雙眼，果然發現亞瑟正半倚門框盯著自己，好一會兒才慢慢走進屋內，一個抬腳便跨上床舖：「很想念他？」

沒有理會阿爾弗雷德的沉默，亞瑟只是自顧自地夾起嘴邊的菸，直接了當地在阿爾弗雷德的腰側捻熄，留下了一個發紅的傷口：「怎麼看都是我比較好吧？你真的喜歡那種慢吞吞又毫無樂趣的做愛方式？」

看著阿爾弗雷德充斥著瘀青與抓痕的赤裸身軀，亞瑟張開手掌，包覆著對方的下體使勁搓揉：「阿爾明明就比較喜歡粗暴一點的……亞瑟真是太蠢了。」

「你……記、記得？」感覺到自己的下半身開始發燙變硬，阿爾弗雷德努力忽略湧上的快感，執拗地抓住對方的語尾：「我……唔、和亞瑟的事，你記得？」

「當然，我接收了他的身體不是嗎。」像是在逗弄玩具似地抓起睪丸上的皮膚扭轉拉扯，亞瑟看了阿爾弗雷德一眼，惺惺作態地露出平常亞瑟時常掛在臉上的無奈笑容：「記憶和肉體都歸我，至於那些和阿爾弗雷德之間的『甜蜜』回憶……就留給他在夢中享受吧。」

「我跟你、或許……也挺甜蜜？」斷斷續續地吐露著嘲諷，癱軟的身體無力反抗，阿爾弗雷德也只能用言語還擊。他的確不討厭粗暴的性愛，但那也得看對象是誰：「雖然、哈……是單方面、嗯？」

「如果你可以稍微縮小一下你的體型，這份經驗會更甜蜜的。」亞瑟用力壓迫手中陰莖的根部，另一隻手屈指硬是塞入阿爾弗雷德的後穴之中，先前幾次的射精未被清理，因著亞瑟的動作而被擠出體外。

阿爾弗雷德猛然瞪大了眼。

「幹了多少次還是緊得要命。」亞瑟挑眉，蜷起的手指雖然長度縮短，粗細卻便成了原本的兩倍，他按壓著接近穴口的肉壁，恣意享受那股生理的反抗與收縮：「之前那樣直接插進去，你竟然沒有流血……」

「哈、不是我太厲害……」阿爾弗雷德瞇起眼，只有在受到強迫時才會望向亞瑟的視線，第一次自願對上那被西裝包覆的精瘦身軀：「是你……太小。」

亞瑟的回答簡潔明瞭，他拉出手指，直接換成自己的陰莖用力插入還沒有被徹底弄鬆的後孔。阿爾弗雷德的反應因為藥物而有些遲緩，但那股直穿腦髓的疼痛，仍然毫無掩藏地表達了一切。

從上而下壓住阿爾弗雷德的肩膀，亞瑟沒有控制力道地開始挺胯，野蠻的行徑讓阿爾弗雷德毫無思考諷刺言語的餘裕，他也因此停止了戲耍的言語，單純地讓對方的破碎呻吟充滿整個空間。

隨手拉開抽屜，亞瑟將急救箱內的棉花棒插入阿爾弗雷德陰莖上的孔洞，感覺到身下的軀幹那一瞬間的抽搐，這才滿意地放開掐住根部的手，準備好好撫摸其他的敏感點──

他卻在視線對上阿爾弗雷德時停了下來。

阿爾弗雷德竟然在笑。

那不是監禁對方的這段時間中，阿爾弗雷德曾經展露過的情緒。明明同樣都是帶點嘲諷之意的表情，但眼前的這個笑意卻完全不同。亞瑟的下腹一陣緊縮，他用力將自己的陰莖埋入炙熱的腸道深處，猛地拉出插於尿道中的棉棒。

亞瑟在緊窒包裹下射精的同時，雙手也繞住了阿爾弗雷德的脖子。

「笑什麼？」亞瑟的不快傳染到聲線，連嗓音都低了幾分。

「笑你……技巧太差。」阿爾弗雷德感覺到脖子上逐漸增加的壓力，卻意外沒有害怕之情。他所不安的部份已經消除，剩下的事情就如他所想的……當成閨房密樂也沒什麼：「裝屁啊。真虧莎士比亞還是英國人。」

「亞瑟是亞瑟，就是亞瑟。（Arthur is Arthur is Arthur.）」

阿爾弗雷德露出總是掛在臉上的臭屁笑容，難得發揮智商地做了一個正確的譬喻。

亞瑟說了，身體和記憶都由他所接收。但是──

──剛才亞瑟是屈著指頭插入自己的。

這是亞瑟的習慣，每次做愛都是如此。對方的說詞總是表示擔心指甲太尖會傷到腸壁，但阿爾弗雷德心知肚明，其實亞瑟最愛那套。他最喜歡搔刮摳抓自己的裡面，如果見點血還會更爽。

那唯一因為喝醉而傷到自己的一次，雖然當下亞瑟頻頻道歉，不過阿爾弗雷德清楚看見那因此興奮到滲出前列腺液的陰莖又脹了幾分。

他知道，避免傷害自己並不是亞瑟的習慣。

「那是……你的意志。」輕喃著只有自己明白的結論，阿爾弗雷德的手腳都受到限制，只能費盡力氣換成一次體內輕微的收縮，表示碰觸：「眉毛，我不信魔法和童話的。你大概只是忘了吃藥吧？」

「……阿爾，你真的和以前一樣。很聰明，但總不學好。」彷彿被打趣的言語猜中謎底，亞瑟感嘆著做出如同家長般的發言，動作卻全然不是這麼回事。不反應期早就結束，在阿爾弗雷德溫暖的體內，他再次勃起硬挺，就著自己射出的精液微微擺動腰部抽插時，雙手卻反而越收越緊。

他看著阿爾因為缺氧而漸漸漲紅的臉頰，控制著虎口的力度，感覺到對方由於窒息所造成的生理性收縮，滿意地點了點頭：

「你說對了。我的到來並非因為任何魔法。而事實不如說是相反……我一直都在。」

「那個亞瑟，才是在名為『藥物』的魔法下被創造出來的。」鬆開了一隻手，亞瑟從散落的衣物口袋中摸出菸盒，單手替自己點上，含著濾嘴的動作，使他向來標準的口音顯得有些含糊：「誰叫你那麼傷我的心呢。」

「人格分裂。」信奉科技更甚神話的阿爾弗雷德立刻下了結論，他瞪著那熟悉臉龐上的陌生表情，發現這模樣的亞瑟和某段古老回憶中的他漸漸重合：「你才是主人格。」

「關於這點，答案毫無意義。」亞瑟抓開菸吐了口氣，另一隻手和深深嵌入的下體始終沒有放鬆對於阿爾弗雷德的掌握：「反正我們其實都是國家不是嗎？」

「……那你應該知道，有些事情總是非得經歷不可。」阿爾弗雷德的身體在連續的高潮下已經漸漸失去敏感的反應，不但快感變得遲鈍，亞瑟的抽幹和方才相比也顯得緩慢許多，彷彿只是在逗弄小狗的玩樂行為。

他只要努力吞嚥，就能夠壓抑呻吟的欲望，換成真正需要說出的話語。

「……但你傷害了我，也是事實。」全然不像亞瑟會吐露的脆弱反應竟被道出，他叼著香菸，再次將雙手併攏，宛若項圈般束縛住阿爾弗雷德：「總要有個了斷。」

想起亞瑟是為了復仇而來，阿爾弗雷德的眉頭一動：「你要殺了我嗎？」

「你斷氣的那瞬間，應該是最極樂的快感吧。」亞瑟歪頭一笑，暗示性地動了動腰：「身體和心靈都是。」

「……沒用的，『阿爾弗雷德』馬上就會復活。」事已至此，阿爾弗雷德甚至還能說個冷笑話：「只要北韓沒有發瘋拿核子彈轟炸美國的話。」

「不必提醒，我清楚得很。」亞瑟笑得更為張狂，露出犬齒的模樣就像是尋求血腥的野獸：「但你知道我為何如此。不然你怎麼看得出來亞瑟就是亞瑟呢？」

他們必須有個了結。就算阿爾弗雷德會再度重生，甚至承接肉體以外的所有記憶與個性，但就和亞瑟之所以是亞瑟的意義相同，他所追求的，一直只有這件事──

他要摧毀那個意志。

「選擇吧。就這樣和我繼續彼此折磨？或是……」亞瑟低下頭宛如表白傾訴，讓湛藍和碧綠的四眼相對，兩人幾乎沒有距離：

「或是讓我掐死你，然後把愛與美好留給亞瑟與阿爾弗雷德？」

沉默在呼吸的交纏中蔓延，亞瑟連眼皮也不眨動，然後才看見阿爾弗雷德的嘴唇無聲蠕動，劃出答案的軌跡。

他笑著貼上了那雙初次碰觸的唇瓣。

「阿爾，我愛你。」

愛語的呢喃之下，亞瑟再次在阿爾弗雷德的體內高潮。

※ Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 某種意義上我喜歡APH的故事，是因為APH的國擬人設定從一開始就存在著質疑個體性的能力。
> 
> 所以這次也是隱晦地談到了一些。但我覺得我的國家們還是太像人了……
> 
> ANYWAY，總之這是個我認為頗甜蜜的故事。所以就打消了當初想寫雙向結局的念頭。
> 
> 去完英國一趟回來其實有很多想寫的，包過歷史向的亞瑟與歷史人物們、平行世界們的亞瑟、落魄的冷硬派偵探亞瑟與人稱精密機器的警長阿西所組成的雙線偵探故事趴囉、以及跨越次元之璧的亞瑟俺(?)……等等等等的
> 
> 但好熱喔……又沒有時間(頹喪


End file.
